<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fallin' all in you by JaeRianL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642661">fallin' all in you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL'>JaeRianL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>agents of fluff 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Leo Fitz, Alternate Universe - College/University, Breakfast, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Fitz, Bobbi and Hunter spend their first morning together after their first date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>agents of fluff 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Agents of Fluff 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fallin' all in you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This crosses off the squares Any Poly (Fitzhuntingbird) &amp; “How are you this cute?” on the fluff bingo cards!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="userstuff"><p>When Hunter and Bobbi asked him out, Fitz wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn't hallucinating the conversation. But when they’d shown up at his flat, dressed to impress (and like a real life Mr &amp; Mrs Smith) he couldn’t deny the facts in front of him. Nor could he deny it when they later took him to bed, giving him the time of his life before sandwiching him between them in the best cuddles of his life. </p><p>He wakes up slowly, cautiously stretching out to find them both staring down at him, Bobbi running a hand through his curls while Hunter lazily runs his fingers along Fitz’s side. Letting out a yawn before rubbing at his eyes, he misses the adoring look Hunter sends his girlfriend, and instead sinks further into the comfy bed, and soft caresses of the couple around him. Fitz considers pulling them into tight hugs, but reconsiders that idea when his stomach starts rumbling, and he knows he has to feed the bottomless pit that is his stomach.</p><p>Pushing himself upright, softly whimpering when Bobbi’s hand slips from his curls, he crawls out of bed, throwing on a pair of boxers and a shirt that’s lying on the couple’s floor. Padding through the bedroom to the kitchen, he tiredly rummages through the cupboards, finding them to be surprisingly well stocked given how often they go out on missions. As he pulls out the necessary ingredients he hears Hunter’s heavy footsteps followed by Bobbi’s lighter one, and he can’t help but smile when Bobbi wraps herself around his back, the blonde resting her chin on top of his head. </p><p>With some help from Bobbi, the taller woman grabbing the frying pan she’d hidden on the top shelf far away from Hunter, he starts to make the pancakes, chuckling as Bobbi and Hunter argue over which pancakes are the proper ones. To prevent world war three from breaking out as it could so easily do, he makes both of them the pancakes they think are right, as well as making a plate of both for him so that he can remain neutral. Plating up the breakfast, he breaks free of Bobbi’s hold temporarily to bring the plates over to the island, along with some lemon juice and sugar for Hunter and some syrup for Bobbi.</p><p>They all tuck into their food, Fitz blushing bright red at the moans Hunter lets out after eating his pancakes, while Bobbi thankfully abstains from making him explode out of embarrassment and horniness. When Hunter stops moaning at Bobbi’s insistence, the trio begin to discuss mundane aspects of their pasts that they haven’t shared before, all three of them eager to make whatever this is work. After noticing that everyone’s plates were done with, Fitz scoops them up with ease, depositing them in the sink along with the bowls and pans he’d used earlier. Waving off the insistent assertions of helping him clean up, he instead pulls his phone out to play some music, bopping along to the eighties pop tunes that come blaring out of his phone. </p><p>“How are you this cute?” Hunter asks, relishing in making Fitz blush once again.</p><p>“I’m not.” He mumbles, letting out a high pitched yelp when he finds himself facing Hunter, trapped between his arms, his back against the counter.</p><p>“You. Are. So. Bloody. Cute.” Hunter says, emphasising each word with a peck on the nose, cheeks and then lips.</p><p>By the time Fitz is officially no longer flustered, he finds the washing up finished with and on the drying rack, Bobbi stood beside him, smiling down at him. Rather than letting Fitz flounder at the lack of things left to do, the pair drag him back to bed once again, settling him in the middle like they’d fallen asleep. As Bobbi snuggles in behind him, her face hidden in his curls, Hunter takes the chance to pull Fitz into him, arm thrown over the Scotsman’s waist, hand resting on Bobbi’s hip. While Fitz could protest this and suggest they get up, Bobbi’s hand rubbing circles on his thigh while Hunter snores gently into Fitz’s chest is all he needs to be lulled to sleep once more.</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought &amp; come find me on <a href="https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr</a>! Thanks for reading!!</p><p>Jae &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>